


soar

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quidditch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Nico are on the same quidditch team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soar

Jenson loves watching Nico when he's playing Quidditch, thighs around his broom (how very distracting) and brows furrowed in concentration. There's something about the way Nico's able to tune out everything and remain completely focused on finding the Snitch, and there's a certain finesse to his movements, even as he dodges Bludger after Bludger and an array of other players on the pitch. And of course, there's always how Nico’s flustered and proud at the same time when he's being praised for his performance, and Jenson's heart soars when Nico turns to him after the match and smiles, the Golden Snitch fluttering in his clenched fist.

And afterwards they head back to Jenson's room, where Nico fists his hands in Jenson's robe, kissing him hard and urgent. Jenson pulls away, panting, and Nico looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

'Come on,' Nico says, tugging at Jenson's wrist, heading for the bed and Jenson follows.


End file.
